A new Nigtmare
by DakotaDaPrincess
Summary: When bestfriends Hanna,Emily,Spencer and Aria discover a myserious new girl 'Bella' they learn about a unfaithful past and wonder if this could  be their -A. Is Bella -A or a new mysery to unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Live like were dying Based on: Pretty Little Liars Series by: DakotaDaPrincess _

Chapter One:  
Hanna sat on her queen size bed with a bowl of crunch'n'munch, watching tv nervously. 'Omg! who is this -A anyway? Why me! Why now? How does she know my secrets?' Hanna thought to herself. Hanna took a handful out of her bowl when a knock came at her door. "Yess!" Hanna cried. The door opened and with relief it was Aria. "Ohkayy Hanna somethings up. Your eating carmel covered popcorn? Totally not like you." Aria said slamming the door. "I'm just thinking, erm..i mean I have been thinking. Alot...yeah."Hanna replied with guilt.  
"Ohkayy spill it. now missy."Aria said setting down her black tote and taking a seat next to Hanna. "I'm getting messages..text messages..like stalker messages." Hanna said looking down at her carmel colored shag carpet.  
"You too! Gosh I'm glad you told me! Ive gotten some messages about things only...Alison knew..oh and messages about things I was doing...privately." Aria said with a sigh of relief. "Well I havent gotten one today but I havent done anything sneaky today. I've sat here all day." Hanna said getting up to throw away her empty box. "Aria took the box while Hanna took the bowl downstairs. Aria threw the empty box in Hanna's overfilled trash can full of boxes of crunch'n'munch. Hanna walked in minutes later. "Damn Hanna I knew you were a little nervous but sheesh! There is like eight or nine boxes over here." Aria said with concern. "Actually theres going to be ten in about 15 minutes." Hanna replied with sadness."No way Hanna! Your not eating one more bite of this junk for a bizillion years, you understand me?" Aria replied snatching the box of remaining crunch'n'munch from Hanna's hands. "Ohkayyy, ohkayyy I understand Aria."Hanna said with a huge sigh. Aria phone rang with a familar ringtone.  
"Yes mom...of course I did...No...Yes i'm positive..I'm over at Hanna's mom its kind of important you know girl stuff...Fine I'll be there in ten..Bye-yuh." Aria said answering all of her moms questions. "Sorry Hanns, I gotta run mom is having kitten issues. I will see you at school?" Aria questioned. "Yeah you will..Wait? You have a kitten?" Hanna questioned back. "Yeah mom thinks I need a companion, and its her "i'm sorry" apology for making us move to Iceland." Aria repled laughing and smiling. "Girl or boy? Whats its color? Its name? How old?" Hanna questioned with a huge grin. "A girl, shes orange with a couple white stripes through its back, and blue eyes. Her name is Tigger-Boo and she is four weeks old. I'm wasting too much time sorry!" Aria replied grabbing her black tote and running down the stairs. "Bye!" Aria yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "See ya!" Hanna replied from her bed. Hanna got up and walked over to the window and Aria was gone. 'Bing Bing!' Hanna's phone went off with a text message. Hanna shivered and opened the 'new message'. Hanna: Better go get that toothbrush, you know what happens to fat girls...  
-A 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
Pendalling furiously down her street Emily kept thinking. Ever since Ali disappeared she had a creppy feeling that Ali wasnt okay. Now that Ali was found dead in her own back yard everything had changed and Emily's feelings had also. Emily was turning the street near the woods behind her house when she saw a girl. The girl had Brown Chesnut hair with dark chocolate eyes, Pale skin and a painful look on her face. "Ughhhh..." The myserious girl complained.

Emily slide her red and silver bike over to the side of the street and hopped off to g see if she was okay.  
"Hi..erm..are you okay? You don't look good." Emily stuttered.  
"Ah no..my ankle hurts and I dont know where I am. Can you help?"  
"Uh yeah. Let me call Spencer."  
"Um? Who is Spencer? I dont know her."  
"Just a friend of mine, she has a car maybe we could take you to the hostpital or something." Emily replied.  
Emily reached in her pocket for her razor phone and hit speed dial four. It rang three times before Spencer answered with "Hey Em! Whats up?"  
"Spence can you come down to my house? Like the street by the woods behind my house?" "Sure..Em is everything okay? You sound frazzled."  
"Im fine its this girl. I dont know who she is but it looks like she has a broken ankle, she needs help."  
"Okay I will be over in five"  
Spencer hung up the phone quickly.

"Okay um whats your name? Oh and my friend is on her way, so you will be transported to the hostpital soon."  
"My name is Isabella Swan. I'm in love with a vampire and I know it all."  
"Wha-wha-what did you sa-sayy?"  
"You heard me. And the only way you can keep from your precious secrets to get out is to do as i say.  
you understand me now. And before you runaway and leave me here I suggest you revise that thought."  
"Uh..what secrets?" Emily replied shaking. Emily's first thought was keep cool make her think she has the wrong person maybe she will stop..this is crazy right?  
"Your secrets. The deep dark ones you cant even admit. The ones you feel sick inside for. You cant tell anyone ones. You know what I'm talking about."  
"You must be joking right? I'm trying to help you here."  
"I never joke. NEVER."  
Right at the moment everthing got quiet and Spencer Hastings pulled up in her silver Volvo.  
She hopped out and ran over to "Bella" and picked her up and carried her to the backseat.  
"Em you wanna ride in the backseat?"  
"Nah. I will just ride my bike back to the house, pick me up there?"  
"Yep!"

Emily rode to her Victorian style house with nervous pedals thinking about the last ten minutes. She pulled into her garage and parked her bike to the side so her dad could park. She ran out to Spencers car and popped in the front seat. "Okay little lady what do you know so far?" "Well Her name is Isabella Swan and she knows everything. Oh and shes in love with a vampire."  
"Haha nice job Em but I'm serious."

Right then "Bella" poked her head by Spencers head and whispered in her ear, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I know everything, and I'm gonna screw you over. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"**Mom! I'm home, where are you?" Aria Montegomery cried from the front door setting down her black tote with a thump. Since it had been raining for the past week everyone's coat was soaked so she just hung It up next to Mike's. **

"**I'm in the kitchen Helllpppp!" Ella screamed. Aria stopped what she was doing a ran into the kitchen and saw her mom standing on their counter shrieking. "Mom! What is going on here! You said you were having minor issues not there's a snake kill it, kill it, kill it issues." Aria said with a poor crossover. "Well I'm sorry this thing is hissing and meowing at me. I petrified!" Her mother said using her always so great sarcasm. Aria picked up Tiger-Boo and took her upstairs and shut the door. "Okay problem solved Sherlock." Aria said snickering. "Great work Holmes." Ella replied in her I feel like a fool voice. "So what's for dinner I'm starving." Aria asked rubbing her tummy. **

"**I'm thinking Baked Chicken Casserole and Yams with almond butter on top. Sound good?" **

"**Yeah that sounds great mom!" **

"**Good cause its already in the oven baking."**

"**Okay good I will go start the laundry and check my face book kay?"**

"**Yeah make sure the whites and darks don't mix your father swears he wont wear one more pair of pink underwear again."**

"**Haha dad…Okay I will make sure Dads grandpa undies don't mix with his red socks."**

"**Okay."**

**Aria headed up stairs to grab the hamper when she saw a orange sticky note on her door. It read:**

**Aria: Oh Cinderella clean those clothes! Don't mix the colors or daddy gets mad..**

**that's not the only thing daddy's getting after work…**

**-****A**

**Aria gasped and threw it straight in the trash bin. Where is this Bitch she thought. She was in my house! Oh dear gawd where is she! Aria opened every door checked every closet but nothing. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. How could this happen? To me? Why… Aria wiped her eyes dry and headed downstairs with the hamper and began to sort whites from darks, darks from lights. Once she had the white going she grabbed her tote and keys and hurried out the door. She was solving this mystery once and for freaking all. **

"**Hanna? We need to talk pronto. Meet me at Jerry's Coffee and make it ASAP, I'll have a mocha frappe waiting for you." Aria said and hung up. She didn't wait for an answer cause she didn't need one everyone was meeting her at Jerry's whether they liked it or not. They say I will get in trouble she says make an excuse. They say I'm busy she says nI don't fucking care get your ass over here pronto. After calling Emily, and Spencer Aria headed out to Jerry's. **

"**Hi I would like one medium mocha frappe, one medium carmel latte, and two medium carmel mocha lattes hold the whip cream. Skim milk on all." Aria said jotting from memory.**

"**Okay your total comes to ten dollars and forty six cents on the dime." The cashier replied. Aria handed him ten dollars and fifty cents asking for no change. **

"**Okay and what table will you be at?" He questioned.**

"**Table nine" Aria replied skimming through the joint looking for a corner with no one in earshot. **

"**Okay your order will be here shortly."**

**Aria headed over to table nine and tapped the floor with her feet. She rapidly checked her phone for new messages from "-A" but none were received. Emily and Spencer walked in together and later Hanna following right after. They looked around until they found Aria and Sat down in the nearest chair to Aria. **

"**Okay what's up?" Hanna asked.**

"**Okay guys I'm totally freaked. I got a sticky note on my door from…A."**

"**Wow.. Does that mean? A was in your.. House?" Spencer questioned.**

"**Yep bingo."**

"**Well your not the only one with freaky A experiences. Emily was riding her bike and found a girl our age hurt and offered to help. We took her to the hospital but she kept saying she knew our secrets and was going to "screw us over"." Spencer replied with air quotes.**

"**This has got to stop like now. I'm tired of lying awake scared. I will not be scared in my own house!"**

**The cashier guy then walked over and handed down the drinks to everyone. They all drank in silence for a few minutes. **

"**Okay guys I got it lets just block all numbers we don't know from coming in at all. And only allow emails from people In our contact list. And same goes for face book. You see it will all be okay. The stalker will give up when they cant get to us. it's a cat and mouse game, if the mouse gives up the game isn't any fun for the cat. You see?" Spencer replied relieved she had thought of it.**

"**Yeah guys this could work." Hanna added. Spencer then pulled out her pink Mac laptop and quickly blocked unknown emails from each girls face book and email. Then took their phone numbers and went online and blocked any incoming calls or texts from numbers they didn't know. **

"**Okay you see problem solved. If you get anything still let me know if you get notes or what not let one of us know. We will get this worked out I know it." Spencer said. Each of them grabbed their drinks and went their separate ways and headed home. Maybe they couldn't stop notes in their lockers or notes in their text books but they could stop texts and or phone calls. Things were going to work out, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and even always doubtful Hanna believed things were going to work out, And if you believed something it came true right? **

**Haha Wrong.**

**-****A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Hanna hopped out of her car and unlocked her front door and stepped into darkened house. She grabbed an apple and headed into the living room to watch TV. She flipped through the channels until she found MTV Teen Moms and stayed. About halfway through the show her front door opened and Hanna was amazed and sickened at what she saw. Officer Wilden was touching her mom around her breasts and feeling her up, and kissing her neck violently. Hanna turned away sickened. They headed upstairs and Hanna heard sick noises. Hanna flipped off the TV and ran upstairs to grab some clothes for school tomorrow and her backpack. She wrote on a slip of paper for her mom. It read:**

**Nice job mom, you make me sick. While you have a wild night with officer Wilden I'm going to go spend the night at Aria's. See you after school tomorrow. Try not to bring home and guys tomorrow. Please.**

**Hanna.**

**Hanna texted Aria her dilemma and asked if she could stay there tonight, Aria said yes of course and Hanna headed over. On Hanna's car window there was a orange sticky note it read:**

**Hanna: Awww poor Hanna! Even your mom has more action in bed than you do! Makes you kind of sick doesn't it? Well at least this time you wont have to use a toothbrush. Mwah!**

**-A**

**Hanna fell down sobbing. It did disgust her, why wouldn't Sean sleep with her? Was she that disgusting? Was her butt getting big again? Why? She kept thinking to herself "I know I stole I expensive Charm bracelet but I gave it back. Why did my mom have to "take care of it". Nasty bitch. **

**After Hanna overcame her shock, she quickly drove over to Aria's half frightened. If -A had known about her mothers little "wild night" then that meant she was either in the house or outside watching. This was getting out of hand, Hanna was scared and she wanted it to stop. Wasn't this all supposed to stop.? I guess not. **

"**Hey Hanna" Aria said greeting her at the door. **

"**Hi.." **

"**Sorry about your mom, sorry but kind of sick."**

"**I know it is, and I was watching TV and they walked in feeling each other all over. It was sickening. What did you tell your mom?"**

"**I said you were having Boy issues and needed to stay over."**

**Hanna then handed Aria the orange sticky note from her window.**

"**I thought? Wait!… No way. How?" was all Aria could say.**

"**Let me finish your sentence for you, you thought -A was taken care of : bingo but wrong. Wait how did this happen: yeah like I know. And How did -A find out: She must have either been in my house or outside watching." Hanna said clearly pissed.**

"**Okay I'm calling Spencer. Maybe she can stay over too."**

"**Then invite Emily cause I guess were having another meeting."**

**Aria called Spencer while Hanna called Emily. Emily made up a lame excuse why she couldn't stay and Hanna said they would fill her in the morning. Spencer rushed over and they talked and talked about everything they could do. They were out of ideas. **

"**Well maybe we should just do as this "Bella" girl says and it will stop." Spencer suggested. **

"**Okay smart one what she says go kill your family, are you going to do it?" Aria stammered. **

"**Well I would but that's just me." Hanna replied. **

"**I wasn't talking to Hanna I know your circumstance but Spencer needs to know that this girl could ask us to anything." Aria replied furiously.**

**They all agreed to talk to "Bella" and would talk more tomorrow. **

**In the morning they woke up to Aria's piggy alarm clock. When Spencer got up to go to the bathroom, once she entered she wished she hadn't. Something was scribbled on the mirror from **

**-A. She tried to scream but nothing came out. This was a New Nightmare***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Emily was at the hospital with Bella when her Razor phone buzzed.

"Hi Hanna."

"Hey Em, yeah can you spend the night at Aria's house tonight cause we got another "note" from -A and you might wanna come."

"Nah I cant tonight but I will see you tomorrow?"

"Why cant you come now?"

"Because I'm at the hospital with Bella, I wont be done for at least two more hours."

"Okay we will fill you in, in the morning. Bye."

Emily shut her phone and walked back into room 189. They had just gotten her X-Rays taken and the results should be here any minute now.

"Okay so if you're a lesbian then why are you dating Toby?"

"I'm not a lesbian. And I'm not dating him anymore you should know why."

"Okay so if your not a lesbian then explain this." Bella then handed her a neatly handwritten letter addressed to Ali:

Ali:

The moment I kissed you I felt something different, I think I'm in love with you. I would understand if you didn't feel that way towards me but I don't want this letter to ruin our friendship, please tell me how you feel. Thanks for letting me get this bug off my chest.

Emily

Emily gasped. "How the hell did you get this! I gave this to Ali in seventh grade! You bitch!"

"I told you once I will tell you twice I know everything."

"Oh so your -A? Well this needs to stop."

"You are so naïve! How can I be -A if I'm sitting here with a broken ankle. Huh? Your friend Hanna got a note right did I hear right? If she got a note tonight then how did I do that?" "I don't know but you're a bitch and I….I…hate you!

Emily ran out the door and out to her car. She had never hated anyone in her life but she knew she hated Bella. Emily rode home and walked in the house with a slam.

"Hey Em is everything okay?" her mom asked.

"Yeah she has a broken Ankle."

"Wait I thought you said she has no family and doesn't know where she is. How is she going to get home?"

"I guess I will go get her."

"Okay also here our contract on our phone plan got messed up and they made us change providers so here is a T-Mobile text phone. Carolyn said you would love it."

"Okay thanks."

Emily headed outside, great just great! She would have to go take home this crazy girl and put new contacts in this phone.

She drove to the hospital and picked up Bella.

"So what do I have to do to get you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Tomorrow I want you to read this script out loud on the school intercom or you will pay dearly."

"what are you going to do with a broken ankle."

"its not what I'm going to do you should be worried about, its what -A will do. -A just texted me to tell you that.

"Gaaa-rate! More humiliation for me."

When they got home Emily helped her out of the car and into the house. Her parents were already asleep so they crept upstairs.

"Here is where your sleeping, Carolyn my sister used to sleep here before she got my big brother Chase's bedroom. It comfy and will do."

"Thanks for your help, I would love to tell you what I know about Alison DiLaurentis(or however you say it) but I tired, so tomorrow how about we talk and I'll tell you."

"That's sounds good, also please don't kill me in my sleep."

"I wont I promise."

Emily dosed off about ten minutes later. When she awoke she had one new text message, it was from…-A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fear crept over Spencer as she tried to unlock the bathroom door. When she finally found her voice she screamed louder than she ever had in her life. Aria and Hanna were banging on the door screaming out to Spencer to unlock the dorr, what was wrong, etc. "Open the door Spence!" Aria screamed banging on the door. Aria looked at Hanna with worry anf fear, "I'm going to get the key and open this damn door." Aria said opening a wooden box of keys. As Aria scrambled around the inside the box looking for the key Hanna paced. "I got it, catch!" Aria yelled throwing the key at Hanna. Aria threw the box on her bed spilling out the contents and rushed to the door to help Spencer. Once they unlocked the door they both rushed into the bathroom only to find Spencer on the floor shaking. "Spence! Oh my gosh! Whats wrong?" Hanna yelled out feeling Spencers head. "The-mir—mirro-mirror." Spencer stuttered. Hanna and Aria looked up at the mirror to find a note from –A

**Girls! You know better! If I were you I wouldn t tell anyone you know why? Just ask Emily what she has to do at school today. Hah.**

**-A**

Hanna pulled out her blackberry and dialed Emily Fields.

"Hey em?"

"Yeahh?"

"Its Hanna. Did you get a message from –A telling you to do something at school today?"

"Uhh, I don't think so but let me check my messages."

"Noooo."Emily whispered.

The line was cut.

"Emily?" Hanna yelled into her phone.

She snapped her phone shut and threw it. It hit the carpet with a thunk.

"Dammit! We need to go to Emilys now!" Hanna screamed clearly pissed and frightened.

"What did she say Han?"

"That doesn't matter it matters that we make sure she okay."

"Hey guys I got a text." Spencer whispered when she calmed down.

"Years ago you lost sight of Ali for good, Who's next. Listen to the intercom at 8:50 sharp. You miss it or screw up my plans you will pay. See you there. –A" Spencer said.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria hopped into Hanna's black mustang and looked at each other.

The door opened with a creak as they enetered Rosewood Day. Hanna Marins' Chanel leather boots click clacked against the hard tile. They each hurried to their lockers and looked for Emily. Not one of them grabbed any books, they had a plan that after the intercom message they would find Emily and take a train to Philly and turn off their phones.

Emily was rushing down the hall when Spencer noticed her and grabbed her arm.

"Em? You okay?"

"Let GO. I have to go to the intercom and say whats on this paper. I don't want to but if I don't I don't want to kow what happens."

"Em, after the intercom meet us right here were going to go to philly and talk." Spencer whispered.

"Okay. Bye."

Emily ran to the office and Hanna, Spencer, and Aria rushed into Homeroom with Mr. Landcook.

"To start off the day we had eggs and bacon with toast, and for lunch we have sub sandwhiches and corn. Drama club tonight and girls basketball at four to six. Now a message from Emily Fields.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Emily took a deep breath before locking the intercom room's door, making sure no one could enter once she started to speak.

"Hi Rosewood Day members, I'm Emily Fields. I'm positive you know who I am, I swim here and I was Alison DisLaurentis' best friend. But what you don't know is I was madly in love with her. I even kissed her, on the lips, with a deep passion. Now I'm in love with Maya , my lesbian hottie. I would love to make out with her all day if she would let me, and school rules would allow it. Now that you know my secret, I guess things will be much easier for me. I've come out of the closet. Thank you." Emily said shaking.

Emily unlocked the door and pushed through the teachers who were complaining about what she just admitted. "This kind of speech isn't appropriate! Why would you even let a girl like her in this school!" her science teacher was yelling.

Emily ran to her locker and shoved everything but her books into it and ran out the door, she was headed for the secret playground. About five minutes later Hanna and the crew arrived to head for Philly.

"Guys, I didn't even want to say any of that! I don't even know if I feel that way, I'm going out with Ben and all!" Emily sobbed.

"We understand Em, Now lets get to Philly and stay there for a little while." Aria reassured. But Aria was wrong, they didn't understand. They were always more pretty, and popular and they didn't love Ali like she did. They weren't grieving at all! They didn't understand!

"Em? Did you shut off your phone yet, something's beeping." Hanna questioned pointing to her bag that was buzzing. "Oh no I didn't sorry." She apologized. Emily dug through her bag until she found her razor when she found *one new unread message* on the screen.

**Hey Em! Great work, you are the talk of the school! And you thought you weren't popular, pshh whatever. I know your heading to Philly to "get away" from me, but too bad. While your there make your way to Warren's Whore House. I have left you something special there, it might shock you. Mwah! -A**

Emily trembled as the others piled behind her to read the text. "Warren's Whore House? Why there, all I ever heard anyone say is that only the top sluts in Philly go there. Its like a roach infested house, disgusting and disturbing." Spencer questioned, puzzled.

"I don't know but I'm going, So who is joining me?" Emily replied walking furiously towards her car.

"Em! Wait- you can't just go, perves hang there ALL the time you will get like raped!" Hanna cried. "I'm pretty sure if I don't go -A will do something a bazillion times worse." Emily replied pouting and crying.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going with her. Meet us at the train station if your going. She needs support right now, if I were you I would join us." Spencer said walking with Emily talking over her shoulder.

"Who knows maybe if I do as -A says things will get better." Emily considered to Spencer.

**Em, you might think things get better, but life takes a horrible turn straight from here. So buckle your seat belts cause this rollercoaster is going off the tracks straight into hell**

**-A or the devil in your case. ;)**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's short but I wanted to update for the holidays. I almost didn't finish because I had a flame. LoL but I realized that this story is too good to leave unfinished. -A has so much more twists and turns left. (p.s the last note wasn't received by the girls its just a thriller thing)

**Sinceres, Dakota;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Emily, Aria, and Spencer all arrived in Philly just before 9:30 in the morning. They got off the train and walked down Main Street to get directions to the Whore House.

"Well I guess that is it," exclaimed Emily, "Wait here, it's my clue I'm supposed to find. I will get the information, if I'm not back in ten minutes come in." Emily whispered shakily.

"Five minutes Em and I'm on my way." Aria replied sternly. Emily sighed, that definitely was an Aria move. "Fine five minutes, but not a second sooner." Emily said. Emily walked in the front door and immediately saw something she wasn't expecting. "Mom, dad… Uh what are you doing here?" Emily said scared. " Well, we got a call from the school that you Aria, and Spencer ditched, and we were worried." Her mother replied. "So you came here to look for me?" Emily replied confused. "No, of course not. I got a text message that said you were on your way here. And Hanna confirmed it, and don't get mad, she was forced to tell us by the cops." Her mother replied sternly. "Yes, and we just couldn't believe when you walked through the door." Her father declared. Emily sighed, "Mom, dad, you don't-" she started. "Come on we are going home." Her mother yelled grabbing her arm tightly. This was definitely a set-up and she was furious by now.

**Dear readers, **

**I just wanted say that this story is so fun to write! Keep watching for chapter updates! Please RR&R ;)**

**Sinceres, Dakota(:**


End file.
